ABSTRACT?Administrative Core Gary D.V. Hankins, MD, will be the director, and Mahmoud S. Ahmed, PhD, will be the associate director for the proposed center. The director and associate director have worked together during the last 10 years in their capacity as the clinical and translational PIs of the OPRU at UTMB. They will continue to work together in the OPRC and have active roles as mentors and advisors to the lead investigators in their respective areas of expertise. The administrative core will include the director, associate director, Dr. Holly West as the senior research coordinator, Dr. Mahbubur Rahman as the statistician, and Dr. Wayne Snodgrass as the clinical pharmacologist and education/ training coordinator. They will be assisted by Mrs. Sanchez-Martinez. The administrative core will have an oversight committee composed of 4 scientists with administrative experience. They will be supported by the business office, grant and media support office, pre- and postaward accounting office, and human resources of the Ob/Gyn department. The majority of administrative issues within UTMB will be managed by Dr. Ahmed while communications with other OPRC centers, the steering committee, and the logistic coordinating core will be managed by Dr. Hankins. There are 3 major goals/ specific aims for the administrative core, namely (1) ensure that the clinical and translational infrastructures provide the necessary support for the researchers, (2) streamline communications between the investigators and other personnel to provide the time needed for the lead investigators to focus on achieving the goals of their projects, (3) provide education, training, and mentorship for junior investigators, and recruit individuals interested in a career in obstetric-fetal pharmacology. Ultimately, the administrative core will ensure that the center will achieve its primary goal of making more medications and biologics available for treatment of the pregnant patient and fetus.